Happy Birthday
by BeautifulCaroline
Summary: It was Matt's birthday and Caroline was doing everything she could to make it perfect.. Or at least try to make it perfect, nothing went the way it as it was planned..


**It was Matt's birthday and Caroline was doing everything she could to make it perfect. Or at least trying. He'd been working all day, and she wanted him to be able to relax when he got home. She thought she would be creative and bake him a cake on her own. Bad idea..**

**  
><strong>  
>Knowing that I'm not the best in the kitchen, I have no idea why I didn't just go to Wal Mart and pick up a cake, she thought to herself. It would have looked a lot nicer than this mess in front of her. She looked down at the big white bowl filled with what was supposed to be chocolate cake batter. Caroline sighed and looked at the clock on the stove, 9:30 p.m. She had about an hour and a half before Matt would be home. She figured she'd just do what she should've done all along.. Nothing, that way she wouldn't ruin anything.<p>She headed to the bedroom to get dressed, Caroline heard her phone ringing. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and saw the screen light up, reading Matt. Why was he calling me now? Usually he doesn't bother to call until his shift is over, she thought. "<em>Hello?<em>" Caroline said into the phone. "_Hey beautiful, we finished up early, I'll be home in about 15 minutes._" Matt said sweetly. "_What?_" she almost yelled. "_Is everything okay?_" he asked concerned. Caroline looked into the kitchen and saw the mess she'd created. "_Uh.. Yeah.. Everything's fine._" she says, failing at hiding the panic in her voice. "_Alright, I'll see you when I get home. Love you._" he said. "_Okay, love you too._" Caroline quickly replied.

She threw the phone on the couch and ran into the kitchen. This can't be happening. It looked like a tornado had just rushed through. She need to start cleaning, and quick. Rushing, she ran to the flour on the counter and picked it up. "_Shit!_" Caroline whisper yelled as the flour bag ripped right down the side sending flour to fall all over the counter. She pathetically tried to pick up some of the flour into her hands and put it in the trash. This just caused more of a mess. As she went to grab the eggs off the counter, Caroline caught a glimpse of herself in the reflection of one of the pots hanging from a hook on the wall. She looked like a complete mess. Caroline quickly went into the bathroom and looked at her reflection. Her blonde hair was messily hanging off her body with random spots of white from the flour disaster in the kitchen. Perfect.

As she tried to get the flour off her face and hair, she heard the front door open. It hadn't been fifteen minutes! Maybe ten at the most. Without even thinking Caroline ran into the kitchen, only to slip on some egg yolk from her baking attempt. She fell flat on her ass. This was worse than she thought it would be. Feeling defeated, Caroline didn't bother standing up. Leaning against the lower kitchen cupboards she heard Matt come into the kitchen. "_Caroline?_" he called out. She sighed, "_Down here._" Walking past the island in their kitchen he looked down around the kitchen and then down at Caroline. Their eyes met. "_Are you okay?_" he asked confused. "_Sorry.._" she softly spit out. She felt so stupid. She'd ruined his birthday. He had no cake, no nice candles, and now he couldn't even relax after working all day. Caroline looked up at him and saw his lips slowly curling into a smile as he started laughing. Caroline blew a piece of hair out of her face looking frustrated. This only caused him to laugh harder. Matt walked over to her and held out his hand to help her up, still with his gorgeous smile glued to his face. Trying hard to hold back a smile as well, Caroline reached out her hand and he pulled her up to him. "_What did you do to this place?_" he asked with a laugh. Looking at her surroundings she couldn't help but let out a giggle. "_Happy Birthday?_" Caroline said with an innocent smile.

He looked down and his eyes met Caroline's again. She looked down at her body and that's when she realized she was only wearing a pair of boy shorts and one of Matt's oversized white v neck t-shirts. A smirk appeared on Matt's face and Caroline couldn't help but give him one in return. He slowly pushed her back into the counter and reached his hand behind her dipping his finger into the chocolate cake batter that she'd spent about an hour trying to get perfect. He slowly brought his finger up to his mouth and licked the chocolate off of it. He knew what he was doing to her and Caroline couldn't help but enjoy it.

He pushed up against her body causing Caroline to slide up onto the counter. His hands ran down her sides and onto her hips. She couldn't help but dart her lips toward his now. Kissing Matt was probably the most amazing feeling Caroline had ever felt. His lips were like soft velvet and she never wanted to part them. Matt moved his lips down her jawline and onto her neck. Tilting her head back Caroline softly moaned as he sucked on her sweet spot and she could feel him smiling into her collarbone. Caroline felt selfish as he made his way closer to her breasts. "_..Matt_" Caroline barely whispered. "_Hmmm?.._" he muttered into her upper chest as he continued to lick and kiss all the right spots. Caroline pushed him off of her and Matt looked at her confused. "_It's not my birthday, it's yours._" Caroline smiled flirtatiously.

Caroline attacked his lips with hers. Her tongue begged for entrance as Matt opened his lips. She moved her mouth from his lips to his perfectly defined jawline. Caroline left a wet kiss trail behind his ear and down his neck. "_Mmmm.. Bedroom.. Now.._" Matt moaned. Caroline stopped her kissing and looked up at him. Their eyes were speaking for them. In one swift movement Matt lifted Caroline up and she wrapped her body around his. Nibbling softly on his ear, she whispered words only for Matt's ears, he carried her to their bedroom as fast as his body would let him considering his current situation. As soon as they entered the room he fell onto the bed, Caroline on top of him. Kissing down his toned chest, she reached for the hem of his tight fitting black v neck. His hands left Caroline's hips for only a second to get his shirt over his head. Caroline sat back in awe as she looked at his indescribable abs and perfectly defined sex lines. Running her hands along his body he reached for the hem of her shirt and Caroline lifted her arms above her head to help him out. Throwing her shirt to the floor, Matt flipped Caroline over so he was now in control.

As he ran his hands over every exposed part of Caroline's body, she reached for his jeans. Unbuttoning them, she knew he would have to pull them down the rest of the way because she was laying under him. He quickly kicked them off onto the floor and came back to hovering over her. Kissing down her neck, he licked and sucked on every piece of exposed skin that wasn't covered by Caroline's black lace bra. Slowly he moved one hand up to her face and caressed her cheek with his palm, Matt reached his other behind Caroline and unclasped her bra. He tossed it aside, and looked at her body in front of him with a look on his face better than any compliment. He had this way of making Caroline feel like the most beautiful girl in the world and she loved it. She smiled at him as she quickly flipped them both over and then reached for the top of his boxer briefs.

As she pulled them down, Caroline was slightly shocked at how big he already was. She looked up at him and grabbed his hardening member in her hand. A soft moan escaped from his lips and Matt's eyes closed. Caroline began slowly moving her hand back and forth before kissing the tip of his fully erect cock. Matt's moans were turning her on more than ever and just encouraged her to do more. Putting him halfway into her mouth, Caroline's hand covered the rest of his manhood. Moving her head back and forth slowly, Matt moved his hands to the back of her head and gripped her hair. Moving faster now, Caroline could hear his deep grunts. "_Mmmm.. Fuck Caroline.._" he quickly pushed her back onto the bed.

Grabbing Caroline's boy shorts Matt slid them off and began kissing down her leg, to her thigh, making his way to her now throbbing area. He looked up into Caroline's eyes and softly kissed between her legs before letting his tongue explore. Putting her legs over Matt's shoulders, Matt now had full access to her. Softly rubbing circles with his tongue, Caroline was becoming impatient and wanted him to pick up the speed. "_Matt.._" she moaned, breathing heavily. Matt brought his hand to Caroline's lower stomach, and he rubbed his thumb over her clit in smooth circles as he stuck his tongue into her. "_Ohh.. Fuck!_" she groaned. This just made Matt pick up the pace. "_MATT.. I'm gonna.._" Caroline gasped. And with that Matt got on top of her and roughly thrust his length into her. A quick gasp for air came from both of them as his member filled Caroline perfectly. Moving rather slowly, Matt looked Caroline in the eyes.

"_I love you.._" he whispered to her breathing heavily. "_I love you too, Matt, so much.._" Caroline barely got out. She felt a warm feeling develop in her stomach and Matt knew she was coming to her climax soon. "_Matt.. Faster!_" His hips quickly crashed into hers, Matt's movements started to become sloppy. "_Cum with me, baby girl.. Please.._" he moaned into her ear. "_Ugghhh! Fuck.. Caroline!_" Matt grunted. Her walls tightened around him as his warm liquid filled her. The twitching of his member inside of her core causing her to release her juices. Both of their bodies shook as they rode out their orgasms. Hovering over Caroline with his head buried in her collar bone he panted. Their chests clashing with each breath. Laying down beside her, Caroline laid her head onto his chest. Finally regaining her breath, she whispered "_Happy Birthday, baby.._"


End file.
